Discovering Midnight Sun
by RoxyC
Summary: Twilight from Edward's pov starting from where Stephenie Meyer left off. My first fanfic so please r&r, i hope you like it! If people like it or read it i'll post more chapters. i own nothing, just like to play around with edward :


I am happy to just play around in the Twilight world, I don't wanna leave. I love Edward and reall wanted to hear his side of the story, so i decided to do it myself!

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all the characters, I just like to play around with Edward ;)

* * *

Reluctantly I sped away from her house, forcing myself not to look back. It seemed like being away from each other upset her almost as much as it upset me. I wondered how she would react if she knew I would be back much sooner than tomorrow morning… I smiled at the thought. I let myself imagine that she would be happy to have me there, watching while she slept. Instead of being terrified by the fact a vampire that she hardly knows is utterly in love with her and climbing through her window every night. I shook my head, either way in a few hours I would be with her again. I was anxious to hear my name come through her sleeping lips. The tender way she spoke it let me think that maybe she could love me too.

"Ughhh…" I groaned aloud. I can't let myself think like that. It would be so much better if she didn't, so much better for her if she didn't care about me at all. Then I wouldn't even have the chance to hurt her. But I was selfish and knew that even if she could't love me or even want me at all, I would never be able to stay away from her, I'd always watch from the background, always wish…

I pulled up my driveway and the thoughts of my family brought me back to the present. Rosalie's in particular made a hiss escape my lips. I stepped out of the car and made my way to the door, while quickly replying to Rose's mental threats.

"I wouldn't do that Rosalie, or your precious M3 will share the same fate, with all of your shoes and mirrors as passengers. I realize you're mad," I stepped into the house and looked right at her, "but leave my Aston Martin out of this."

She smiled spitefully and took a seat next to Emmett at the dining room table; her thoughts weren't as cocky as her actions.

Rosalie stared at me incredulously and asked, "How could you tell her, Edward? How could you put all of us in danger over some stupid, plain human girl? What is sooo special about Bella?" her voice curved angrily around Bella's name.

I felt a growl rise in my chest and retorted, "First of all, she is neither stupid, nor plain," I spit the word, "I wouldn't expect you to understand Rose, but there is more to beauty then blonde hair and long legs."

Rosalie huffed.

"Secondly, I didn't tell her, Jacob Black did. And thirdly, none of you are in danger, I know Bella and she would never tell our secret. No matter how hard it is, I won't…I cannot, hurt her, so there is really nothing to worry about." I shrugged nonchalantly, hoping none of them saw through the lie...I'm hurting her just by being around her. Of course Jasper was the one to dispute this.

"Yes you could," Jasper declared, "I can feel that you care about her, quite immensely surprisingly, but I can also feel how much you want her blood. The only way to rectify this is to either kill her now, which I don't think either you or Alice would like very much, or change her. But having her know what we are when she's human is too dangerous. For all of us and her."

_The Volturi love their rules, Edward. I won't let you give them a reason to come after Alice, _Jasper thought seriously.

I was glad he hadn't mentioned the Volturi aloud, I had enough problems already.

"Jazz, Rose, everyone," Alice said smiling, "why don't we just wait? Let him take her Saturday and see what happens. If he can control himself, we will deal with the other matter after...and if not, no one knows that she will be with him, I don't see an immediate threat for us either way."

_You had better control yourself, Edward, _Alice kicked my leg under the table, _or you won't need to worry about Rose, I'll take care of the car myself. Not to mention, never speak to you again._

"I'll do all I can, I don't think I could live, if I lost her. She's changed me too much."

"You really love her don't you?" Esme asked, looking at me with her gold eyes.

"Yes."

She smiled, in reply.

"Are we done here?" I asked annoyed, I couldn't take anymore. Their thoughts were making me sick. Esme, Carlisle and Alice were too happy. Jasper was so set on his course for if, no for _when_, Bella survived Saturday. Rose was trying to figure out what is so special about Bella, and Emmett was focused on what's so special about Rose, Ech.

"Yes I believe so, we can talk again Sunday," Carlisle said calmly.

I ran out the door before anyone else had a chance to say or _think_ anything else. Rose and Jasper were making my life exponentially harder than it already was. I ran as fast as I could back to the only thing that made me happy, the person I loved most; I ran back to my life.

When I got to Bella's house, she was already in bed; I could hear her shallow breaths as she lay sleeping. I quietly climbed through her window and sat down in my favorite rocking chair. I listened to Charlie's snores coming down the hall, and turned to look at Bella. From the way her hair was tangled and strewn all across her face and pillows and the amusingly stubborn look on her face, I could tell she wasn't going to sleep very soundly tonight.

The room felt different than usual, the same electrical charge from earlier surged through the small space. I could practically taste the electricity on my tongue, a small stinging. Bella tossed and turned in her sleep, waking often, thankfully she never turned to the rocking chair in its shadowy corner.

The rare moonlight seeped through her window, making her almost iridescent skin shine like a pearl. The dark tangles of her hair lay softly on her face, creating the most beautiful contrast.

A current of electricity rocked through me. I stood quickly to my feet. How badly I wished to touch that cheek, to cradle her face in my hands and slowly stroke them down to her neck, her collar bone…

Stop it Edward, control yourself. I couldn't let my thoughts or my desires run rampant, for that other, more sinister desire was still all too prominent. If I got that close, close enough to feel her blood pulsing under her delicate skin…if I lost control for a fraction of a second…I could lose her forever. I could never live with myself if I hurt her. Yet, the desire to caress her and to care for her was so much stronger than the other right now. Right now all I wanted was to hold her, to trace her lips with my finger, to feel her warm breath on my skin.

By this time it was almost sunrise, my internal debate raged on. Bella finally seemed to be at ease; she had stopped tossing and hadn't woken for almost an hour. That was when it happened, when she spoke the words that made tonight the best night in all of my existence.

"Mmmm, Edward," she sighed, "I love you."

"And I love you more," I spoke quietly, as I walked to her side to stroke her perfect, soft cheek, "I'll spend the rest of my life proving it."

I leaped through her window, into the dawn, I had risked her life enough for one evening, and if I was going to keep my promise I needed to behave.


End file.
